


The Last Day I Loved You

by Yuki_Kim0111



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kim0111/pseuds/Yuki_Kim0111
Summary: Throughout life, there are some things that don't always go according to plan.life brings us many things throughout life. Happiness, Sadness, Anger,  Jealousy, Pain, all sorts of things are brought to us by life.But in this case, life brought me an Unwanted Marriage.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. The Unwanted Marriage

“You're getting married.”  
Those were the words, I never thought I’d hear from my parents. I never expected to get married, especially with someone I don’t love or hardly know. As the only child, It was expected for me to get married. My parents had arranged this marriage without me knowing, until the day they brought it up.  
“WHAT?!” I yelled  
 _This wasn’t what I wanted, this wasn’t what I asked for…._  
“Please..son...calm down.” said my mother  
“HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!”  
“WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, ITS FINAL! YOUR GETTING MARRIED, NOT FOR OUR SAKE BUT YOURS...FOR YOUR FUTURE!” my mother argued  
“ Fine..then...I accept…” I replied  
Trembling, I got up from the dining table and headed towards the front door. It was raining and for the fact that I was walking out without an umbrella, I didn’t care for which I would get soaked. It didn’t matter anymore, ever since that day, I stopped caring, whereas in this world, no one would care for what I wanted the most, for what I desired. That day was the last day I spoke to my parents, I was indeed angry.  
01/10/__  
The day has come. The day I’m getting married, the day I hate the most. I had to get ready for the wedding. I never thought that I'd get married to a person that I never loved. I expect to get to the person I love and admire the most.  
4:00am  
“KUN”  
I groaned when I heard my mother trying to wake me up.  
“Kun you have to wake up, the wedding is today.”  
 _Oh yeah the wedding is today. How can I forget? A day when lovers are supposed to live happily ever after; but instead two unknown people are getting married._

Lazily I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
While in the shower I thought to myself how am I supposed to live with a person I barely know. _Why is my life like this, why can’t I be happy_. Angrily, I slammed my fist against the wall. Whatever, let's just get this whole thing over with.  
8:15 am  
*church bells*  
 _Here I am at the altar waiting for my “lover” to come so we can “live happily ever after.”_  
I didn’t realize that there would be a lot of people here. I would have expected to see a small amount of people, but there were some people which I wasn’t familiar with. Besides my family and my future “lover” family, our neighbors, and their people were here as well. I would have preferred a more smaller group of people, most likely only my family and friends as well as the family of my “lover”. As I was off, lost in my thoughts, the people at present were now quiet. The ceremony had started, as the flowers girls had begun walking down the aisle along with the ring bearer. Soon Y/N walks down the aisle along with their father by their side. Arm in Arm. Looking down not daring to make eye-contact. The veil covering their face, making it harder to catch a glimpse of their face. As they arrived at the altar, I held my hand out. Not because I wanted to, but for the fact that was the way of how weddings go. The groom reaches out for their brides to take their hands. They look at each other, their eyes full of love and desire, ready to start a new life, ready to accept and move on living their happily ever after. But in this case, I didn’t dare to look at them. Taking their hand, I squeezed it, Hard, because this wasn’t what I wanted. I didn’t want to get married, I don’t want to live and start my life with someone I hardly know. Out of Anger and frustration I squeezed their hand, but stopped, as their hand started to wiggle as they struggled to get out of my grip.  
 _I don’t want to be here either nor get married with you as well._  
10:57 am  
"I,Kun,-  
take you, *Y/N*, to be my equal partner in love, life, and law, today, tomorrow, and forever. I promise to treat you with dignity, respect your need to be alone at times, help you when you need help, and turn to your first when I need help."  
 _I don't. I don't want this._ I mentally told myself. I WANT to RUN but it’s too late. Too late to do anything but accept my fate. A fate that I didn’t want. A fate in which I didn’t ask for.  
"I, *name*, take you, Kun , to be my equal partner in love, life, and law, today, tomorrow, and forever. I promise to share your joy and sorrow, to help you heal when the world wounds you, and to help you find beauty in everything."

A/N: Y/N POV

_I can tell they don’t want this but do I want this? I feel I’m ruining their life. I shouldn’t have agreed to this when my parents asked me; but I did. I fell in love with him when my parents showed me a picture of him. He’s the one, my destined lover._ Even if I haven’t met him, even if I don’t know what his personality is like, or how he is, I still want him in my life. I can’t imagine a life without him.  
When I arrived at the Altar, I noticed that he reached out, but ignored my presence, as he was looking the other way. At first I thought he was shy, that the fact that we were getting married, but then I realized that it wasn’t because he was shy, it was because he didn’t want to look at me.  
After saying our vows, I noticed that he paused while saying his vows. That's when it hit me. It was against his will to get married. He didn’t want to get married to me. I was saddened by the fact that this was a one sided love marriage, a marriage which was forced onto him.  
After being pronounced husband and wife it was time for the after party. We both got in the car that had newly weds written on the back. On our way to the after party none of us dared to talk, throughout the whole ride it was silent. Once we reached the location where the after party was being held, the guests were already there and greeted us. As soon as we stepped out from the car our acting also came out. Pretending to be happy, loving each other, smiling. Our emotions for one another were fake. Fake as those flowers that were being used for decorations. From this day onward our one-sided relationship started.

Chapter 1 completed


	2. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized sentences are their thoughts.

After the long wedding day it was now time to head back “ _ home” _ and start preparing for our honeymoon. Honeymoons, from what I know, is an event from which you go on after a wedding to enjoy yourself with the love of your life. But in this case, it was just us, two strangers, an unwanted marriage, going on a honeymoon. 

_ What are we going to do on our honeymoon? Nothing I tell you. Honeymoons are special occasions for the married couple but in this case we are not a couple nor is this “ special”. _

As we arrived at our “home” in Seoul. I looked upon the house our parents had gotten us, and for us to live in and start our “ Happily ever after “. But before we can start living in our “ home” we begin packing to start our trip to Jeju Island, where our honeymoon, which has been set by our parents, is located at.

Neither one of us talked. Everything was silent, the sounds of the birds chirping, the sound of the cars passing by our house, all you could hear were the sounds of the lively city outside along with its people. But among us, we didn’t dare to talk, especially me. ( add on )

But all of the sudden Y/N broke the silence between us. 

“Uhhh Kun ca-can you help me with my outfit please? It seems like the train has gotten stuck on the pants zipper…”

_ ME?!? Can’t they do that themselves?! And on top of that, STUCK ON THE ZIPPER OF THEIR PANTS??????!!!!!!!!!!! _

“Do it yourself.” I replied

“B...but..it's stuck, like...r...really stuck…” y/n responds

_ Seriously what is up with them, can’t they see that I'm annoyed?! _

I walked towards the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. Inside were a pair of scissors. I grabbed them and headed back to where y/n was struggling to get the train out without tearing it. As they saw me entering the room, their face lightened up but when they saw the pair of scissors that I had in my hands, their eyes widened.

“W...what are y...you going to..d...do..” y/n asked nervously

Ignoring what they said, I cut the train and yanked it aside. Y/N gasped at the sudden movement, seeing how I had cut away the train, ruining their wedding outfit. 

“K...KUN!!!”

_ I'm so tired, can’t you see how annoyed I am, can’t you just shut up and leave me alone?! _

I lifted the pair of scissors I had in my hands and looked straight ahead, eye to eye. I moved closer and y/n moved farther back, standing against the wall. As I came closer, they shuddered in fear. Eyes full of fear, shaking. Quickly I slammed the scissors into the wall a few inches away from y/n’s face. Standing still, full of fear, I swooned in and whispered into their ear. Smirking, I turned and walked out of the room, leaving the scissors stuck in the wall, along with a fearful y/n, full of fear for their dear life.

_ Y/N POV _

“ **You better not bother me, unless you want to see and experience the worst side of me… just watch what I can do with someone like you.** ”

Chills went down my back.

_ What does he mean by that…?  _

After experiencing that dark side of Kun, I definitely don’t want to see or experience that side of him ever again.

Now that the train was cut off and the zipper which was now broken, I could now change into some comfortable clothes and call it a night after this “wedding”. Tomorrow was the day where we would leave for Jeju island for our honeymoon.

**Next morning**

Today is the day, Kun and I are going to Jeju island for our honeymoon. Kun and I didn’t sleep in the same room. He slept in the master bedroom while I slept in the guest bedroom. Anyways I woke up early to packing. I wasn’t too sure on what to bring so I packed the stuff that I might need. 

Bathing suit 

Check 

Extra undergarments

Check 

PJs 

Check 

Shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash 

Check 

Snacks 

**DOUBLE CHECK**

I think that’s what I need. 

Now it’s time for me to get ready and eat some breakfast before the trip to Jeju island. Now that I’m all showered, changed, and did my skincare routine. It’s time to start making breakfast. For breakfast I wasn’t too sure what Kun likes so I did what I like; Miso soup. Miso is rich in essential minerals and is known to be linked to our mental and physical wellness. I didn’t make too much since by the time we get back from the trip the soup would be bad. I only made just enough for Kun and I. It’s currently 6:38 am and the plane leaves around 10:25 am so we still have time before going to the airport. As we ate our breakfast in silence, I was starting to wonder how our honeymoon would go like. Would we just be there in silence, ignoring one another? As I was lost in my thoughts,  kun tapped the table in order to get my attention. I looked up and made eye contact with him. 

“ y...yes?” I asked 

He looked at me. Those chocolate brown eyes of his made my heart go *thump thump* 

“Throughout this trip, there will be times where my parents will call and ask how are we doing and stuff like that.” He said

_ Oh _

“And at those times, we will be acting like there is nothing going on between us, besides us…”

He stopped and looked down at his soup. After a moment of silence, he looked back up and said 

“ **Us being in “love” with one another.** ”

I can see it. The disgust in those chocolate brown eyes of his, having to pretend to be in love with someone he doesn't actually love nor like.

“........I see….” I replied

I clenched my hand. 

On this trip, I hope...I can break the ice between us and start a wonderful relationship between us. I hope we can get along with one another and hopefully he comes around to actually like me...even if it’s not romantically.

**5:56 pm**

After 7hrs and 3 1m we finally arrived at Jeju island. Thank god, that we finally arrived. I don’t think I was able to handle 5 more minutes just being on the plane, sitting for 7hrs. My butt feels numb and my legs feel like jelly. Holding on to the rails of the stairs, as I slowly walked down after the long ass ride. Kun on the other hand was fine and walked past me. Once I got down, I made my way to pick up my suitcase and then headed to the entrance of the airport with Kun. Now that Kun and I exited the airport, we waited until we were finally able to grab a cab and headed to the vacation home where we were going to spend our “honeymoon "at. When we arrived at the place where we would be staying, I gasped. It was such a beautiful site, considering how the house was near the beach. We entered the house, and as we entered I quickly went towards the living room where there was a balcony. I moved the curtains aside and opened the doors. It was beautiful. The sun was beginning to set, almost lining up with the ocean. The ocean was beginning to calm down as the seagulls soared across the skies. The sky blue gradients were soon turning into an orangey-pinkish color. The sun becomes a pretty shade of orange, almost blending in with the sky. I put my hands on the balcony and put my foot on the protection bars and climbed up a bar, leaning forward and breathing in the ocean air. 

I closed my eyes and smiled as the wind began to blow, blowing on my hair. 

I was at peace, lost in the sounds of the ocean.

_ Kun’s POV _

As I unlocked the door to the house we would be staying here at Jeju Island, Y/N quickly rushed in, leaving her suitcase at the entrance.

_ Tch, this person, hmm, should I bring it in or..? Nah I’ll just leave it there, after all it is their suitcase not mine. _

I walked inside and looked to where y/n was at.

_ What the heck are they doing? _

I stared at y/n as they were smiling.

_ Huh look at them, smiling like a total idiot. Tch whatever. If they fall, they fall. _

I ignored them and headed straight into the hallway to see where the bedrooms were. There seemed to be 2 bedrooms, well technically one but they were both connected with doors in the middle. 

_ Great, at least there is a door, so I can have some privacy. _

I started to unpack, and put my clothing into the small drawer, and hung my shirts and jackets in the closet. As I finished, I went to the living room to go and went to put on my shoes, as I began preparing to go out and look around Jeju island. After all, It was my first time coming here, and I might as well see what the place is like. As I reached for the keys, I looked to see where y/n was, only to see that they were still in the same place. Hearing the sounds of the keys, they turned around looking towards my direction.

“I'm going out...for some fresh air.” I said

“A...alright. Please be careful” y/n replied

_ What am I? A child?! _

“Tch, whatever.” I said

I headed towards the door, opened it, and walked out, down the stairs into the streets of the city. 

Y/N POV

I headed towards the door, and looked out, watching as Kun, silently disappeared into the dark night of the streets. Seeing him disappear, I went back inside.

_ Now that he left, what should I do? _

Standing near the entrance for a solid 5 minutes. I decided to head outside and take a stroll along the shore of the beach. As I reached for the 2nd pair of the house keys. I walked out and closed the doors behind me. It was a bit chilly. But I didn’t care. As I walked towards the beach, I began walking right besides the ocean shore. The ocean waves finally settled down, and no one was here besides a few other people. But when I looked, all those other people were nothing but couples, enjoying a stroll along the shore, holding hands and smiling. As one of the couples passed me, I watched them for a bit. Seeing how their relationship was far beyond what my relationship with Kun is like. I envied them. 

_ If only I could be like them. Holding hands, laughing, smiling, talking to each other comfortably. But of course, our relationship isn’t like that. It's just a one sided relationship. He has no interest in me…. _

But I have a mission. To change our relationship. Even if he doesn't fall for me, I wish we could get along with one another. I stopped walking and looked towards the sea. 

_ Oh how pretty it is. _

I was lost deeply within this paradise. The beautiful reflection of the moon, reflection upon the oceans water, shimmering along with the stars. It was silent. 

I was lost in this paradise.


End file.
